The present invention relates to computer programming, and deals more particularly with gathering participants for a meeting, preferably using instant messaging (“IM”) in combination with real-time parsing of an audio stream.
Many business people have multiple meetings scheduled throughout the day, and some key decision makers may find that their time is double-booked or even triple-booked with scheduled meetings. Some people may have recurring meetings on their calendars, where these meetings have a core set of invitees who are always invited, although it may happen that the set of people who actually need to participate in any given meeting varies depending upon factors such as which problems and issues need attention at that particular meeting. Similarly, a meeting that is not recurring may have a list of invited participants, but dynamic factors may change the list of people whose participation is desired when the meeting actually occurs.